lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Arachor/The Origins Of Arachor.
So, I have decided to make a headcanon for my LOTR Character, Arachor, or more specifically as you will find out, King Arachor I, Lord Of Arnor, High King Of Gondor, Lord Of Umbar and Prince of Eregion. Complicated I know! Just read on and all will be explained. NOTE: THIS IS BY NO MEANS CANON, THIS IS MY STORY, NOT LOTR'S. In the First Age Of Arda, after the elves led by the 3 ambassadors came to Valinoe, a child was born. This child was NOT Arachor, he comes later. This child was part-Maiar, part Noldor. she was kept a secret by the elves until she eventually found and married a certain elf named...Celebrimbor, who had a secret marriage and child, this child was Arachor's father, born in S.A 1397, this child was called Ardacan, he eventually travelled to Númenor in S.A 1557 and fell in love with the current ruling queen...Tar-Telperien, the 2nd queen of Númenor. his child was called Arachor, and being part Maiar, Eldar, and Dúnedain, he hs lived on from after his birth in 1720, He was only 11 when his Mother died at the age of 175...Ardacan died of a broken heart two years later. So Arachor was raised by the Faithful in Adúnie until they left Númenor when it sank. Arachor was raised by the Lords of Adúnie and when Elendil left, Arachor was counted among his sons, Arachor was sent to live in Lindon with his Noldorin kin, then He got the news that Elendil had been killed in battle, in a duel with The Dark Lord Sauron himself. Arachor would forever hate Sauron and it is this hate that would purge any evil thought from his head. Arachor, having lost everyone close to parents in his life, would go on and try to reclaim Umbar, as he knew of the Númenoreans and Corsairs, and that most were brainwashed into battle, So he waited until Aragorn, his VERY-VERY Distant Nephew came along and took Umbar, Arachor went with him. Being a Maiar, Elf, Human mixrace, he did not get weary of Arda, but had an Extremely long lifespan,strangely unlike his Dúnedain kin, although, Arachor had more Maia blood in him. Being part maiar, he could have been Immortal, but the mortality of the Men washed that down a bit. This is how Arachor outlived his 'Parents'. After the War of the Ring, Arachor, learning of his ancestry, refounded Eregion, and after Aragorn's Son Eldarion died, with no heir or any sisters left, Arachor took the throne of the Reunited Kingdom, and took back Umbar again, forever claiming it in the name of His Kingdom. Arachor would go on to reign for another 1000 years after Fo.A 300 and he eventually took his own life with a certain sword he recovered from an expidition to the Western Isles...Gurthang, the Iron of Death was reforged and Arachor was tricked by Gurthang, sensing the Sorrows of his past, and was convinced, like Túrin Turumbar of old, to slay himself... After Arachor's death, a dark storm erupted during his funeral in Annúminas, this was the start of the Fith Age, the DAGOR DAGORATH.... Category:Blog posts